


Memories Bring Back You

by CinderSpots



Series: Get Your Affairs In Order [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, Engagement, F/F, Marriage, Memories, No Feelings Sex, Sad, angst & fluff, it's complicated - Freeform, nostalgic, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Jane and Cathy are in a hotel.While they're there they sleep together, still heartbroken over their lovers betrayal, and think back on the good days when they were happy.And things are said.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Get Your Affairs In Order [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Memories Bring Back You

Jane and Cathy sit in the hotel.

Dead quiet.

Only six hours ago they were sobbing in anger and betrayal.

Only two hours ago they were writhing in the sheets, still crying over their lovers and murmuring their names as they fell into each other in sadness.

Once it was over though they felt the same as before.

Heartbroken.

____________________

_ “What do you mean you don’t want me to go out with her?” _

_ “I - I just don’t!” Anne blushed and looked away, embarrassed. _

_ Catherine and Jane were cuddled on the couch, watching a crime show while Catherine carded her fingers through Jane’s hair absentmindedly, making Jane flush lightly and close her eyes in bliss. _

_ “Anne, if you don’t tell me I’m just gonna go anyways.” _

_   
_ _ “Because - Because I want to go out with you!” she blurted. _

_ Cathy turned, grinning, “Really?” _

_ “Yeah…..” _

______________________

_ Catherine was scowling at her mug while Jane talked about the out of character one night stand she just got home from. _

_ Anne raised a brow at Catherine, making her turn away. _

_ Jane wondered what was going on with her and briefly worried if the lie she was spouting to see if she liked her wasn’t helping her understand at all. _

_   
_ _ “Catti what’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ “Please?” _

_ “There’s nothing wrong, keep talking about whatever jackass you slept with.” she muttered, holding the mug so tight her knuckles were turning white. _

_ “Love please.” _

_ “It’s nothing, it doesn’t matter.” _

_ “It does too! If you’re upset then-” _

_   
_ _ “I’m upset because I’m not the one you slept with. There. Happy?” She got up and stormed out. _

_ Jane stared after her before darting after her, “Wait!” _

_____________________________

_ “Cathyyyyyyyyyyy.” _

_ “Annie no.” _

_ “Please?” she pouted. _

_ Cathy floundered under her gaze before giving and kissing her languidly. Anne made a happy noise in the back of her throat and crawled into her lap. _

_ “My Cathy.” she hummed possessively. _

_ Cathy blushed heavily and grinned, “My Annie.” _

_______________________________

_ Jane sighed dramatically, slouching in the chair. The other doctors chuckled at her behavior as she continued to be dramatic out of boredom. _

_ She missed Catalina. _

_ But she didn’t text her, not wanting to be too clingy. She eventually sat back up in her chair and went back to eating. After a few more minutes someone knocked, and a few whispers of surprise flew through the room while Jane remained dutifully bored and stared at her food while eating slowly. _

_   
_ _ “Hey Jane?” _

_   
_ _ “Yeah?” _

_ “Is that your girlfriend?” _

_ She looked up and was met with a grinning Catalina, holding a bag of McDonalds. _

_ “I love you.” she blurted. _

_ A look of surprise briefly flashed across her face before she smiled again, “I love you too.” _

_ “Why are you here though?” she asked before wincing “That came out wrong.” _

_ “Well I’ve had hospital food and hate to say it, but it’s not great, and…….I missed you….” she finished quietly, blushing. _

_ Jane grinned and got up. She kissed her, ignoring the whistles and cheers from the rest of the room and dragged her back to the table. _

_ “I missed you too.” _

_ ______________________________ _

_ Cathy wandered around the jewelry store, trying to figure out what to get Anne for their anniversary. _

_ Jane and Catherine were behind her, cooing at each other softly, occasionally giggling. Cathy rolled her eyes at their obvious flirting before turning to them. _

_ “What do you think I should get Anne.” she interrupted before they could kiss. _

_ Jane fake glared at her while Catherine sighed, “How long have you two been together?” _

_ “Two years.” _

_ “Do you foresee a break up anytime soon?” _

_ “No.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Marry her, can I kiss my fiance now?” _

_ _________________________ _

_ Jane stared at her reflection in the mirror. _

_ “You’re getting married!” Anne gushed, adding the finishing touches. _

_ Jane’s leg started to bounce, her excitement making her stomach roll. She gave Anne a face splitting grin, beyond happy. _

_ “I’m getting married.” she whispered giddily. _

_ Before she knew it she was walking down the aisle, making eye contact with Catalina, who was grinning too. Once she reached the end she turned to face her, Catalina immediately took her hands in her own. _

_ “You look gorgeous.” she cooed adoringly. _

_ Jane blushed when she looked at her, “You’re very dashing in that suit.” she hummed. _

_ “Why thank you.” she shifted slightly closer to Jane. _

_ And then they got married. _

_ ________________________________ _

_ They were sitting down on a picnic blanket, looking up at the sky and imagining what the clouds looked like, Anne’s hair was splayed beautifully around her head as she grinned like a child and pointed up. _

_ Cathy was struggling to hold back the proposal, only wanting Anne to be her fiance at that exact moment. _

_ “Marry me.” _

_ Anne stopped talking and looked at her in surprise, “What?” _

_   
_ _ “Marry me.”  _

_ She sat up and pulled the ring from her pocket, showing how serious she was. Anne stared at it in awe before giving her a huge grin. _

_ “Yes!” _

_ _________________________________ _

Jane was crying now while Cathy looked sad. 

“Why did they do this?”

“I don’t know.”

“I loved her more than anything! What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Jane fell into sobs again, leaving Cathy to cry quietly.

“I wish I never saw it.” she finally spoke.

“What?”

“I wish I never knew it happened, I wish we were still oblivious, I wish we were still obliviously happy, I wish I never saw it.”

Jane stared at her for a moment.

“Me too.”


End file.
